The True Meaning
by Karen M
Summary: Strictly AU and Out of Canon: An unexpected Christmas assignment brings magic to the heart of a spoiled, selfish little girland to Ebenezer Stetson.


THE TRUE MEANING  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters are owned by Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Productions. The   
story is mine for your entertainment.  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Strictly AU and Out Of Canon. If you prefer to read stories that stay within canon, then  
this story is not for you. An unexpected Christmas assignment brings Christmas magic to the heart of  
a spoiled, selfish little girl, and to Ebenezer Stetson, "bah, humbug". Dr. Smyth is in background for   
the story to be effective. This is second season.  
  
BULLPEN: MONDAY, December 17th, 1984  
  
Lee Stetson bore his typical holiday mood, obviously tied with Scrooge for longevity. It seemed from  
the beginning of December on, he approached each day in such a foul frame of mind that his co-workers  
steered clear of him, all except Amanda King.  
  
Scarecrow immersed himself in work: reports, light surveillance, follow-ups, computer research---all to  
avoid the reminder of the Christmas holiday. The worst part was that he dragged his partner downward  
with him, and he never showed any remorse for taking her there.  
  
Amanda was exhausted, between working non-stop with projects Lee handed her to holiday duties at home.  
  
Finally, a respite. The reports and last of the debriefing notes were filed. She was at least on top of things somewhat. She had the whole week of Christmas off to recuperate.   
  
The whole family was spending the Christmas holidays with Aunt Hattie and Uncle Henry West at  
their bed and breakfast inn near Burlington, Vermont. The weather was always picture perfect for  
Christmas. The Maple Tree Inn had a reputation for providing a wonderful time for everyone who   
stayed there. Secretly, Lee was envious of the warmth and love Amanda experienced with family around.  
He longed for that contentment.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BILLY'S OFFICE  
  
Billy Melrose pondered over the whole situation. Dr. Smyth would come up with this assignment at  
this time of year, and make certain that Scarecrow was the agent assigned to the case. Of course, Amanda  
again was his cover.   
  
It seems that Smyth's good friends (he actually had some), John and Ruth Simpson could not take care of  
their granddaughter, Adele, for the short time period before Christmas. Adele was to meet her parents,  
Ambassador to Austria, Donald Simpson and his wife Becky right before the holiday. The elder Simpson's  
were traveling abroad and could not take their granddaughter with them.  
  
Donald Simpson and his wife were to pick up their daughter in Stamford, Connecticut on December 21st,  
this coming Friday. There was no one to care for Adele in the interim.   
  
Adele was an only child who had been brought up mostly by her grandparents, used to the best. She was   
demanding, selfish, and spoiled rotten. She was only seven years old. Her parents wanted to get to know her better over the holidays. Obviously, their accomplishments in the parenting area were minimal, to say  
the least.  
  
Lee and Amanda were to keep Adele company during the interim time, until her parents showed up to claim her. They, of course, were also to protect little Adele. Her father had recently received some threats against his life.  
  
BULLPEN, BILLY'S OFFICE  
  
Billy called both agents into his office. He explained the assignment to them concerning Adele. He told   
them that the orders had come from Dr. Smyth himself. His hands were tied.  
  
"A rookie could handle this, Billy," steamed Lee.  
  
"Not necessarily, Scarecrow. This is not your typical little girl. She has no problem causing a tirade to  
get her way, I've heard. You'll have your hands full. Amanda is the reconciler, the mediator as it were."  
  
Lee looked at her irritably and wearily.  
  
Amanda was now resigned to her antagonistic partner and the task ahead. It was familiar territory.  
  
"When do you want us to leave, sir?" she questioned.  
  
"You will fly to Stamford from Dulles tomorrow on American Airlines flight 202 to leave at 3:00 p.m.  
Adele is staying at a local inn and is being cared for by her Aunt Iris until you two arrive. You will play  
a married couple employed by her parents to take care of her a short while. Are there any questions?"  
  
"Yes sir," Amanda replied. "My family is staying in Burlington, Vermont with relatives. When this  
assignment is over, I'll be using the rental jeep to meet them at the Maple Tree Inn. Debriefings will  
have to wait."  
  
"Understood, Amanda," her boss agreed.   
  
"Have a nice holiday, you two. Even you, Scarecrow."  
  
"Humbug," mumbled Lee, half seriously.   
  
As the two agents were preparing to leave at the end of the day, Lee interjected to Amanda. "Well, I'll   
pick you up around noon tomorrow. We'll have lunch and head over to the airport from there."  
  
"Right, goodnight, Scrooge," chanted Amanda.  
  
Lee griped at the comment, and made his way to the parking lot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dotty and the boys had flown up to Burlington on Monday, the 17th. Amanda called Dotty and explained  
that she had a photo shoot in Connecticut until December 21st. She would then drive to the Maple Tree   
using the rented Cherokee jeep. As soon as she could she would get a temporary telephone number for  
her to be contacted at. Dotty understood ant told her to have fun.   
  
Dotty asked if Mr. Steadman would be accompanying her. Amanda answered in the affirmative and   
corrected her mother's pronunciation of Lee's last name to the correct, Mr. Stetson.  
  
Dotty asked if Amanda were going to invite her boss to stay with them for the holidays, if he had no other  
plans.  
  
Amanda smiled and said she would certainly ask Lee, but was pessimistic about him saying yes, as he just   
doesn't enjoy the holidays. She then entreated Dotty to let sleeping dogs lie on the subject. Dotty understood and hoped Lee would come anyway.  
  
Amanda thought, 'I hope so too.'  
  
That evening, since she had some time to herself, Amanda went to the Mall to purchase some last minute  
gifts for Phillip and Jamie. She was wondering what to get Lee, when she came across a rare chardonnay wine that she knew he would love. The ticket price was expensive, but she really wanted this  
for her partner. She knew this gruff facade he sported was a cover to hide his loneliness at this time of year.  
She knew him well enough to know that there was a lot of love in this man waiting to come out someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee arrived on time on Maplewood to pick up Amanda. It was a cold day, and he was dressed warmly  
in a heather green and blue striped sweater, and jeans, a light blue turtleneck complimented the outfit.  
Ebenezer never looked so good. He walked to Amanda's front door because no one else was home.  
It certainly felt strange, since he was used to the back.  
  
He rang the doorbell, and Amanda answered promptly. She greeted him with a sweet smile and a "hi".  
It warmed Lee's heart. He smiled back briefly, then reverted back into his Scrooge shell.  
  
"Have a seat. I'll be ready in a minute." He nodded in acceptance.   
  
The house looked beautiful in all its holiday finery. Lee sighed loudly, and again wished for the warmth  
of home and family. At that moment Amanda was descending the stairs, and heard him.  
  
"Lee, what's wrong. Are you all right?" she was concerned.  
  
"Amanda, please, let up. I'm fine," he growled back, unnecessarily.   
  
She tried to hide the hurt in her eyes at his callous response, and looked the other way to avoid eye contact.  
  
"O.k., Ebenezer, I'll oblige," she answered shortly. "Ready to go?" she snapped, putting her coat on.  
  
"Wait a minute," he stopped her, "Please Amanda."  
  
Lee took hold of both her hands, then tucked a finger under her chin. He lifted her face to look into her  
eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, partner, I'm so sorry," he sighed shaking his head. "I don't know what is wrong with me."  
  
Amanda placed her arms around Lee's waist and eagerly gave him a hug. She broke away a little and  
whispered, "Welcome back, Scarecrow," and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Lee smiled. "The next few days we're posing as man and wife, Amanda. Adele would definitely notice any animosity between us."  
  
"I know, Lee, I know." She touched her forehead to his, drawing him closer again, a gesture which he   
didn't mind at all. Softly she entreated, "Let the love come out, Lee. Everything else will take care of  
itself." He smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
"How about soup and sandwiches here?" she suggested. "Then we can go straight to Dulles."  
  
"Are you sure it's not too much trouble?" Lee asked.  
  
"Not for Ebenezer Scrooge," she teased.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
American airlines flight 202 taxied into Stamford airport on time at 5:00 p.m.  
  
"Adele is staying at the Hidden Falls Bed & Breakfast in the northern part of Stamford. Her Aunt Iris  
needs to be relieved as soon as possible," mentioned Amanda as they headed toward the rental car office.  
  
They rented a Jeep Cherokee, and drove quickly to the inn. As soon as they arrived, Lee inquired in which  
room Adele Simpson might be staying, as they were her guardians for the next few days.   
  
"She is in Room 15, this floor, down the hall to the right," stated the proprietor.  
  
Lee and Amanda knocked on the door of Room 15. A blonde-haired, green- eyed little girl answered,  
looking perturbed,  
  
"What is it?" she questioned sarcastically.  
  
Both partners looked at each other with that "oh, brother" look.   
  
"Can we come in? We're Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. Your father and mother hired us until Friday when they come to pick you up." soothed Amanda.  
  
Adele wondered how so many words could come out of one breath.  
  
She opened the door, "Come in. I'll get my Aunt Iris."  
  
Aunt Iris Simpson was a short, slightly built older woman, who knew how to handle Adele, somewhat,  
believe it or not. She was in a hurry to leave as she had travel plans for the next two weeks.  
  
"Glad to meet you, Lee and Amanda," she smiled, shaking hands with them. "Of course, you've met  
Adele."  
  
"Slightly," answered Amanda. "Hello, Adele, I'm Amanda," she extended her hand, "and this is my  
husband, Lee,"  
  
Adele snapped. "I saw you two when you arrived. I don't need to go through greetings again, thank you."  
  
"Adele, don't be like that," warned her aunt.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lee and Amanda. It's shameful for such a little girl to behave like that. She seems to take after her mother and grandmother," Iris tried to explain.  
  
"I'm sure as we get to know her, she will certainly be more courteous," concluded Amanda cheerfully.  
'or I'll tan her little backside,' her subconscious mind reaffirmed.  
  
Iris left immediately. Adele was continuously disrespectful toward both Lee and Amanda. She wouldn't   
help with anything, and insisted on being waited on hand and foot. Amanda was exhausted, and getting  
angrier by the minute. Lee was ready to explode.   
  
This wonderfully patient, caring woman who loved children blew her top. She screamed, "That's it, no   
more," her whole body shaking. Lee went to her and offered what support he could.  
  
Adele sat frozen at the exclamation, and then she started to shake herself. She had never had anyone scream at her before.   
  
Amanda gave Lee a brief hug, and thanked him for trying to help. He kissed her forehead and smiled.  
'This child is just as frightened as I am,' she thought. Amanda sat down beside her, wrapped her arms   
around Adele, and wouldn't let go. She murmured words of consolation to her, and rocked her.  
At first, Adele twisted and turned, but Amanda's soothing caress soon quieted her. Adele ultimately  
closed her eyes and relaxed against Amanda's chest.  
  
"Adele, it's o.k.," Amanda quietly comforted her. "Didn't anyone ever take you in their arms when you felt like this to comfort you? Didn't they bother to try and find out why you are so angry?" Amanda held  
her tighter.  
  
Adele relaxed in Amanda's arms and cried her eyes out.  
  
"Honey, it's o. k," She continued rocking her. "Cry it all out. We all need this at some time in our lives."  
  
"No one ever cared enough or took the time to cradle me, Amanda, except you."  
"Why do you care?" Adele suddenly pulled herself away, stiffening somewhat, almost unable to believe her.  
  
Amanda couldn't understand why this child could even be asking such a question. 'Wasn't Adele loved  
at all?' she thought.  
  
Lee interrupted, "She cares about everyone, especially children, Adele. She is a wonderful wife and  
mother." Lee smiled that special smile meant only for her. Amanda melted at his gaze.  
  
A surprisingly placid Adele offered, "I'll go to bed now, Amanda. Will you tuck me in?"  
  
"Of course, I will, Adele."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All went well for the night. Adele slept soundly. Of course, behavioral problems are not settled overnight  
And what the next day will bring, who knows?  
  
Adele woke up the next morning disgruntled and confused. She reverted back to her selfish ways thinking  
the comfort of Amanda's arms must have been a dream.  
  
She dressed warmly, she wasn't yet fully awake. She was hungry, so she decided to buy a doughnut  
around the corner. She had always bought donuts by herself without an adult. She decided to take a walk,  
and after a while became disoriented. She had been walking a long time.   
  
This part of town was rundown and scary. She was really afraid. Finally, she sat down on a bench and   
the tears started falling. No one was here to help her.  
  
Suddenly, a dirty little girl about her age came up to her. Her name was Sarah.  
  
"Why are you crying?" asked Sarah.   
  
"I'm lost," Adele cried, "and cold, and hungry."  
  
"Why don't you come to my house. Mommy will find something for you to eat."  
  
Sarah's home was a run-down apartment close-by, but at least it was warm.  
  
Mary Snyder, Sarah's mother, greeted her daughter's new friend. Adele was scared, but grateful to be indoors.  
  
"Your parents or someone must be missing you by now, Adele," reassured Mary.  
"My parents are arriving Friday to get me. Lee and Amanda are taking care of me until then," Adele  
stuttered, still a little cold.  
  
"Where are you staying?" asked Mrs. Snyder, still quite concerned.  
  
"At the Hidden Falls Bed and Breakfast Inn, ma'am. It's in the northern part of Stamford, that's all I know."  
  
"Listen, Adele, I'm going to try and get in touch with Lee and Amanda as soon as possible. Sarah and I  
usually help out at our church right now serving food to the homeless. You can come with us. There   
is a phone I can use there. I don't have a telephone here. Bundle up and let's go."  
  
Mary had an older car that was slow and drivable. She couldn't afford to get the minor repairs done  
that the vehicle needed right now. They all drove to Holy Lutheran in the east end of the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda awoke in her twin bed to find Lee still sound asleep. She studied his slumbering form fondly  
and decided he looked just like a little boy who was dreaming about his favorite toy.  
  
Her mind drifted back to last night when they were about to retire.  
  
Lee said, "Goodnight, Amanda," from across the bedroom.  
  
A little disappointed, she reciprocated and murmured "Goodnight, Lee."  
  
"Wait a minute. I forgot something." Lee startled her.  
  
He came close to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and throwing caution to the wind, kissed her  
soundly. Amanda responded eagerly, although surprised. She threw her arms around his neck, and returned the good night kiss passionately.  
  
They kissed until they were breathless.  
  
Lee exclaimed, "Why, Mrs. Stetson, you are full of surprises!"  
  
"Goodnight, again, Mr. Stetson," she voiced happily.  
  
"Goodnight, Amanda," he whispered and kissed her forehead.  
  
At that moment, she had never been so happy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amanda came back to the present. She smiled and sighed, and decided to check in on Adele.  
  
She was nowhere to be found. Amanda was near hysterics, but calmed herself down enough to inform her partner.  
  
"Lee, wake up," she pleaded. "Adele's gone. I've looked everywhere. I even asked the doorman, and he  
doesn't remember seeing her exit the building this morning. Where could she be? What do we do?"  
  
"Amanda," a groggy Lee responded. "Calm down. Well, one thing we don't do is contact the police. At least, not yet. The next step would be to retrace some of her usual stops, you know, fast food places, especially around the inn. Let me get dressed and I'll ask around. You stay here in case someone calls.  
Above all, try and stay calm." He sympathized with her.  
Adele and Sarah served the homeless at Holy Lutheran, they were in charge of distributing the side  
dishes.   
  
Adele was in awe at how many unfortunate people there were. This once nasty little girl was now sharing life with the poor. Her compassion and love shone through the selfishness. She couldn't completely  
understand herself, but she was never so happy.  
  
Mrs. Snyder found a telephone and called the Hidden Falls B & B. She asked to speak to Adele Simpson's guardians.  
  
"Mrs. Stetson here," Amanda answered anxiously, hoping it was news concerning Adele.  
  
"Mrs. Stetson. I'm Mary Snyder. Adele is with my daughter and me. We're at Holy Lutheran Church. Mary gave the address to Amanda.  
  
Amanda thanked her and stated that they would be there right away.  
  
"Take your time. Adele is helping to serve the homeless right now along with Sarah, and really enjoying   
herself."  
  
"Are you sure we're talking about Adele Simpson, seven years old---etc." Amanda went on to describe her.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Stetson, believe it or not, it's the same little girl."  
  
"We'll be right there, Mrs. Snyder, and thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee arrived back in time to overhear the last part of the telephone conversation.  
  
"Who's Mrs. Snyder? Did she find Adele?"   
  
"She is a wonderful mom and yes, Adele is with them. Mrs. Snyder's little girl, Sarah befriended her and   
they are all at Holy Lutheran in the east end of Stamford. C'mon, let's hurry. I'll explain to you on the way."  
  
Sarah Snyder told her mother that she was taking Adele over to see the live Nativity play rehearsal in the   
basement of the Church. Holy Lutheran's production was known all over Stamford, and was a great fund  
raiser for the church. Mary nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lee and Amanda arrived shortly after the phone call and found Mary Snyder at the entrance to the church.  
  
She guided them to the basement where rehearsal was taking place for the Nativity. Mary pointed to two  
little girls, hand in hand, mesmerized as they observed Mary, the mother of Jesus, talking to the shepherds, and in the background, the three wise men approaching.   
  
Mary looked so gentle as she cuddled baby Jesus in her arms.  
  
Adele showed happiness, innocence, and love on her sweet, young face as she viewed the rest of the play.  
  
Amanda walked over to Adele, placed an arm around her, and smiled. She whispered, "Let's watch the rest  
of the play together, o.k.?"  
  
Adele and Sarah happily nodded together approvingly.  
  
Lee had been watching a short distance away. He marveled at the Nativity play. Never before had he  
seen anything like this, not even as a boy. He also noticed Amanda's interaction with Adele, and felt the love for her swell in his heart. His emotions were starting to get the better of him.  
  
Lee walked over and stood beside Amanda. He took her free hand in his, and squeezed it to show his pride  
in her as a compassionate and loving person.. She looked up at him, and looked deep into those beautiful  
hazel eyes. They were misty, with a single tear trying to escape down his cheek. She knew Ebenezer was  
gone, and the compassionate Lee had come out of his shell.  
  
Amanda placed her hand on Lee's cheek to caress it and stop the tear. She smiled up at him, her own eyes  
beginning to water. Lee bent down to kiss her lightly on the lips, the love radiating from his eyes.  
  
Adele now exclaimed, "Watch the play, you two."  
  
Everyone had a good laugh. The Nativity was now over.  
  
Adele hugged Amanda and Lee and quietly said. "I'm ready to go back now. I'm sleepy."  
  
"O.k., sweetheart, we'll be glad to take you to the inn, but give us a minute to talk to Mrs. Snyder, and  
you say goodbye to Sarah.  
  
"Mrs. Snyder. We can't begin to thank you for all you have done for Adele, not only physically, but mentally. She is a different little girl now." Amanda was very appreciative.  
  
"She just needs love, Amanda. That's what missing from her life."  
  
"Can we get your address and a nearby telephone number so that we can have the girls stay in touch?"  
asked Amanda.   
  
"That would be great," Mary was elated.  
  
"And thank you again." Amanda gave her a hug.  
  
Mary winked, "You are welcome. By the way, Amanda. Lee is quite a catch. I don't know when I've seen  
two people so much in love. Stay that way. You're a wonderful couple."  
  
Amanda went pink, then saw her partner with the biggest smile on his face. He had overheard everything.  
  
"Thanks," replied Amanda. Adele, ready to go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adele went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
"What a night!" said Lee jubilantly. "What a beautiful night."  
  
"I need to hit the hay, partner," yawned Amanda. "It's been a long day."  
  
"O.k., good night, Amanda," Lee drew her into his arms and kissed her soundly.  
  
When they broke for air he whispered, "Amanda, I care for you so much, you're very special to me.  
Always remember that."  
  
"I know you care about me, Lee, and you're very special to me, too, after all, you're my best friend."  
  
"I think we both know we want to be more than friends to each other, but we're not quite ready to take  
the chance yet, am I correct?" he stared at her intently, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Yes", she admitted. "You're right on all counts. Time will take care of our shyness, Lee."  
  
He looked down at her lips, and kissed her once more. "Goodnight, my Amanda," he smiled.  
  
"Goodnight, Scarecrow. Sweet dreams."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adele's parents picked her up on Friday, the 21st. Donald and Becky noted that Adele seemed "different".  
  
"She is more affectionate and happy." remarked Becky. "Thanks for taking good care of her, Lee and  
Amanda."  
  
"You are welcome," the two partners voiced in unison.  
  
"Adele, can I have a hug?" Adele ran over and gave Amanda a big bear hug. "Take care, sweetheart."  
Amanda kissed her cheek . "Let me hear from you. Remember to stay in touch with Sarah and her mom."  
  
Becky and Donald were informed of the entire incident and seemed to take it in their stride, promising at the same time, to make sure Adele kept in touch with everyone.  
  
"Well' assignment is over. Now you can go home to your guacamole dip, and I'm heading to Aunt  
Hattie's," concluded Amanda.  
  
"I don't think so," replied Lee, "at least, not alone. Look outside."  
  
"Oh no, snow. I've got to get going. It's a three hour trip."  
  
"I'm not letting you drive alone in this weather, Amanda. C'mon, we're all packed. Let's load the jeep  
and get out of here."  
  
Lee maneuvered the Cherokee very carefully on I 89. They soon arrived at the Maple Tree Inn.  
  
Dotty and the boys welcomed them both, and Dotty thanked Lee for not letting Amanda drive.  
  
"Looks like you're staying for the holiday, Scarecrow, do you really mind?" grinned his partner.  
  
"Secretly, Amanda. I longed to be in a family atmosphere for Christmas," he admitted.  
  
"Well, you got your fondest wish, Lee. Welcome. You're going to have fun. Just wait and see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Christmas Eve came quickly. Mistletoe hung over the reluctant couple as her family egged them on.  
  
"C'mon, you have to kiss."  
  
Lee took Amanda into his arms and kissed her passionately, and possessively.  
  
"O.k., guys, come up for air," Phillip teased.  
  
They had both been lost in each other, and finally broke the kiss, embarrassed.  
"Now we get to exchange gifts," Jamie said, very excited.  
  
Everyone had gifts for Lee, and he reciprocated. He had bought gifts for all family members while in  
Burlington with Amanda when they picked up some supplies needed for the Inn.   
  
A wise Dotty suggested letting Lee and Amanda exchange gifts on their own---because they were special to each other. Everyone understood.  
  
"Before we even open our gifts, Amanda King, I want to thank you for letting me be a part of your family Christmas. I'll never forget it."  
  
"They all are very fond of you, Lee, and want you back next year, how about it?"  
  
"I cant' wait," choked out Lee.  
  
Lee opened his gift from Amanda. "This is great, just like you," he smiled into her eyes. "This is a rare  
vintage. We'll share it later."  
  
"Hurry, and open yours." Lee was behaving like a little boy about to open his first gift.  
  
Amanda stared at the beautiful pearl and heart necklace, unable to speak.  
  
She looked up at Lee, misty eyed.  
  
"Amanda, what's wrong. Don't you like it?"  
  
"Lee," she stammered, "it's beautiful. I don't know what to say.  
  
"You're kidding," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, you," she teased.  
  
She asked him to place it around her neck. She was shaking too much.  
  
Lee took her into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Amanda,," he said quietly, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lee, and many more.'  
  
The end. 


End file.
